1. Field of the Description
The present invention relates, in general, to devices allowing operators to interact with a virtual environment such as that provided in a video game, and, more particularly, to methods and systems for allowing an operator (e.g., a player of an interactive video game or a passenger on an amusement park or theme park ride experience) to navigate through a virtual environment and to control movement of a vehicle (or motion base simulating movement) in a more natural manner and/or in a way that suited the vehicle theme or mode of transport being mimicked in the video game or park ride (i.e., inappropriate to have a steering wheel or joystick on an animal vehicle or in many simulated spacecraft).
2. Relevant Background
In recent years, video games and amusement park rides have been developed that allow a player or operator to interact with the game or ride so as to navigate their way through a virtual environment displayed on one or more nearby screens. Unfortunately, the controllers that have been implemented often do not feel natural or mimic operation of the vehicle or mode of transportation being simulated in the virtual environment or ride experience.
For example, the virtual environment may be simulating flying on the back of a dragon or riding on the back of a walking or running animal. In these cases, there would be no steering wheel or joystick on the dragon or animal, but most interactive video games and ride experiences still rely on such types of inputs to allow the rider or player to provide inputs to direct movement of their “vehicles.”
In some cases, a wireless controller (e.g., a Wii® Remote or the like) may be provided that allows the control system to detect movement in three dimensions and translate the player's movement of the wireless controller into interactive onscreen actions in the virtual environment. However, again, this does not simulate how animals or some vehicles (such as spacecraft) are steered or controlled in the real world or in simulated environments and worlds. Video gesture control has been used to allow players or operators to have their tracked movements or gestures used as input to interact with a computer display or interactive video game. These systems, though, lack expected tactile feedback that is useful for allowing a player or operator to feel like or know that they have provided input to steer a vehicle (such as a flying animal, a spacecraft, or the like) through an environment. Tactile feedback or physical motion of the “vehicle” that is directly tied to operator input also increases a sense of realism and immersion into the experience.
There is an ongoing need for new and intuitive ways to control motion through a digital environment. Preferably, such motion control systems and methods would not involve use of conventional input devices such as joysticks, video game controllers, or gamepad controllers. It would be desirable for the motion control system to be interactive and provide a more natural way to steer a vehicle that fits within the virtual environment or ride experience theme (e.g., flying or riding an animal or other vehicle that would not have a joystick or gamepad controller). For example, there are many applications where it would be desirable for the operator (rider, player, or the like) to use their body to indicate the direction they wanted to go within a virtual world or environment rather than manipulate a physical device or use one or both of their hands.